HERO
by Yardbird9
Summary: Eugene feels life is not worth living as a teenage jinx. But there's hope.


THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ***STARRY NIGHTS***

"I AM NEAR THE END OF THE TUNNEL"

"THE LIGHT IS BRIGHTER"

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or the characters. So be it.

****************************************** 

The band rehearses a new number in the park. Right in the middle of the song, Sid goes into a wild solo that's not part of the song. Arnold, in frustration, stops the band. But Sid continues his solo, until he sees Arnold's stern look and abruptly stops. Arnold sighs.

"Sid, this is not the time for one of your freaky solos. I try to put enough of your solos into our songs, since you're very good. But there's a time and a place for them. Is that clear?"

Sid shuffles slowly around, with an annoying look on his face and suddenly produces a warp-sounding chord on his guitar in response. 

"Hey Arnold…lighten up." Harold says sarcastically. "You know Sid is just testing the waters to find out if a solo would be good in this part of the song."

Arnold and Sid stare at each other in defiance, since neither one would relent.

"Hey fellers." Stinky slowly drawls, as he twirls one of his drumsticks. "Why don't we take a break?"

"Good idea, Stinky." Gerald slowly shakes his head with a half smile, while he removes his guitar, placing it on the ground.

On the far side of the stage, Eugene smiles at his friends, as he sits on stage, practicing on his bass guitar. He places his bass guitar down and jumps up to get something to drink. But he suddenly trips on one of the guitar cases and crashes off the stage into the first 2 rows of folding chairs. Everyone roars with laughter, except Arnold, who looks at Eugene with concern.

"Look everyone!" Harold mocks. "Eugene is such a loser being a jinx!"

"That's right, Harold!" Sid rolls over laughing. "The world is not safe with him around!"

Eugene slowly looks up at his band mates with pain in his eyes, among the heap of folding chairs. He gradually rises from the heap of chairs with a shattered look on his face, as if the world suddenly ended. He slowly climbs the stairs to the stage with his head down, while his so-call 'friends' ridicule him.

"So what's next, jinx?" Stinky asks with comical amusement. "Oh wait a minute. You didn't say 'I'm OK.' "

As he steps back on stage, Eugene picks up his bass guitar. The band members wait anxiously for him to say his famous words. But he says nothing. Slowly, the band members begin to feel uncomfortable, as they notice a transformation.

Eugene grips his bass guitar very tightly, with a sudden rage on his face. He begins to shake and winces in pain. He's slowly going out of control.

"Is this what you think of me?" Eugene angrily says with pain. "I'm just a stooge? A fool?" 

He begins to moan very long and deep, as if he's slowly being tortured. Tears flow from his eyes, as his body continues to shake, as if he's being hit from many sides by invisible weapons, while his face cries in pain. His body stops shaking, as his face turns drastically from tears to a grim face. He grits his teeth in anger, as he gazes at his band mates in a fit of growing rage. 

Suddenly, he releases a blood-curling scream. He swings his bass guitar high in the air and brings it down hard, smashing it into many pieces. He picks up the pieces and throws them at his band mates, who are in a state of confusion and fear, while dodging the bass guitar pieces.

After his band mates recover from the assault, Arnold starts to approach Eugene. But as Arnold begins to walk, Eugene picks up the remaining piece of his bass guitar and walks to Arnold quickly, using the bass guitar piece as a weapon.

Arnold stops suddenly. But Eugene continues toward Arnold with a hateful look of full fury. Eugene raises his bass guitar piece to swing it hard at Arnold, when he suddenly stops. What Eugene sees in front of him, are the gentle eyes of his good friend. Arnold flashes a warm smile, showing care and concern for Eugene. Arnold spreads out his arms to Eugene, to symbolize his willingness to help. Eugene drops the bass guitar piece and tears form in his eyes. 

"Arnold …I…." But he suddenly turns and runs off the stage and out of the park.

The band members stand in shock for a few moments.

"It's your fault, Stinky!" Harold accuses.

"What are you talking about, you moron. You're the one who started it!" Stinky angrily says.

"You two are such blockheads." Sid says in jest. Harold and Stinky turn to Sid in anger.

"Shut up you jerk!" They angrily say in unison.

A loud whistle pierces the argument, as Gerald intervenes. 

"This is very serious, you guys. Look what happen to Eugene!"

They stop yelling at each other and say nothing. But through their silence, they begin to realize to their dismay, of what they had done to Eugene. Arnold gathers around the group deep in thought.

"Even though none of us realized about Eugene's feelings being a jinx, we were wrong at the way we treated him." Arnold sighs.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sid asks with doubt and uncertainty. Arnold ponders for a moment.

"For now, let's leave him alone. He may need time to himself, to gather his thoughts."

The remaining band members agree with Arnold. They silently sit down one by one on stage, to reflect at what they had done to their band mate and close friend.

**********

Eugene is walking slowly around town. He didn't have a destination. He walks where his feet carry him. Suddenly, he stops in front of his high school. He begins to have mix emotions gazing at it. But it only brings pain to see it, since it brought back memories of his confrontation with his band members. He realizes that he needs to be somewhere to gather his thoughts and have peace. He continues to stare at the high school, as he thinks of a place to go. But couldn't think of any place to go…except one. He turns and slowly departs the high school and heads in the direction of his sanctuary.

After walking for almost an hour, Eugene stops at his sanctuary and smiles for the first time. PS 118. The old building still looks the same, except a little wear appears on the building, as it grows older, but still the same. 

"I wish I could be a kid again." Eugene thinks to himself, as he sighs. "At least I didn't have any feelings and I could take their taunts."

He slowly walks to the back of the school and looks at the playground. Thoughts race through his mind, as he remembers the time he was in the playground with his friends. He remembers having a good time, occasionally tripping on something and saying 'I'm OK'. All of his friends laughed at him, which he liked. At least he liked it when he was 9 years old. But now, he's in high school. Things have changed and so has Eugene. Now he has feelings, and he's having a hard time dealing with it.

He walks onto the playground and sits on one of the swings. At first, he's happy, lightly swinging and feeling the gentle breeze on his face. But he stops suddenly. Now his one and only sanctuary is fading away and a grim darkness grows, making Eugene alone and unwanted. He gradually rises from the swing and faces PS 118 for the last time. 

"Goodbye." He painfully says, as he walks slowly from his last sanctuary and heads in the direction of his home.

**********

Arnold and the remaining band members are sitting around the stage, solemnly deep in thought. They were not paying attention, when the girls show up and see them in their present mood.

"Hey Football Head, what's shaking?" Helga sarcastically asks, to break the somber mood. She comes alongside to Arnold and places her hand on his arm to get his attention. But Arnold is silent and almost didn't notice Helga's presence. Before Arnold gets a chance to reply, Sheena curiously asks the band mates.

"Where's Eugene?"

Suddenly, the band mates stir. But become uncomfortable at the sound of Eugene's name being mentioned and they stall to answer.

"What's with you guys?" Rhonda asks with a smirk. "Can't you answer a simple question?"

But Nadine senses something is wrong. "Cut it out, Rhonda. Can't you tell something is bothering them?"

"Is that true, Stinky?" Lila asks with wonder. "I'm ever so certain you are withholding important news." 

Stinky turns his head away from Lila in shame. Finally, Phoebe can't take the silence and grabs Gerald's arm.

"Gerald, what's going on?"

Gerald slowly replies, as he tries to find the right words. "We…uh… had a little…confrontation…with Eugene."

"More like a fight, if you ask me." Sid dryly says.

A long whistle pierces the conversation, in which everyone turns and gaze at Helga in surprise.

"That's it! What are you jerks trying to say?" Helga says, as she loses her patience.

She immediately approaches Arnold and pulls him up to her, facing each other, as if it were a standoff between two opposing forces. 

"OK Football Head, I don't want any more of your bogus words. What's happen to the jinx?" 

Arnold suddenly grabs Helga's shoulders, as he firmly holds her fast with anger.

"Don't you ever say that word, 'jinx', ever again!" Arnold bitterly says. "Now sit down!"

But before Helga could sit down, Arnold pushes her down to the ground with a force that completely surprises her, as well as the rest of the group.

"Well you don't have to get so emotional about it, Arnoldo." Helga replies with a brave front. But she's a little uncomfortable with Arnold's reaction. "We didn't understand what's going on?"

Arnold regains his composure, as he exhales his anger and frustration. 

"Look, I'm sorry, Helga. But we've gone through an ordeal and your behavior came at the wrong time. Now, let me explain."

Arnold gives the complete details of the confrontation between Eugene and the rest of the band. The girls were shocked at Eugene's behavior, since it was so unlike him. But they understood the motivation, as to why Eugene turned against his band mates. Everyone understands, except Helga. Sheena is beside herself, becoming very anxious. 

"We need to find him, now! Who knows what he may do in his present state!"

Arnold approaches Sheena, as he places his arm around her shoulder for reassurance.

"Don't worry, Sheena. We'll spread out and find him."

"Thanks, Arnold." Sheena says with relief. "I know of a place he goes when he's down, that no one knows, except me."

"Good. You look for him there, while the rest of us split up to find him." Arnold replies, with hope.

Sheena immediately departs. Arnold sends Gerald and Phoebe to look for Eugene in the park. He sends Sid and Nadine to the high school. Arnold looks at Harold and Stinky with a slow burn.

"You two started most of this. I want you two to come with me to Eugene's house, so you both can apologize to him." 

Harold and Stinky open their mouths to complain. But Arnold's grim look stop them from saying anything and they reluctantly give in. Rhonda and Lila go with them as well. Helga walks behind the group, at a very slow pace, thinking about this new side of Arnold that she's never seen before. But she's impressed with his stern personality.

They approach Eugene's house and knock on his door. Eugene's father opens the door. But becomes a little anxious as he gazes at Arnold and company. But he sighs, knowing that he couldn't do anything more for his son.

"He's in his room. I don't think he will come out, but you can try, if you want."

Arnold and company immediately enter Eugene's home, climbing the stairs, and stand in front of the door to his room. But the door is shut and locked. Arnold knocks on the door.

"Eugene, its Arnold. Can we talk?" 

But Arnold's plea isn't answered. Arnold nudges Harold and Stinky to speak to their band mate.

"Uh…listen, Eugene." Harold slowly says with uncertainty. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. We always joked about you in the past and we thought you understood."

"That's right, Eugene." Stinky adds in Harold's support. "It was only a joke."

The silence is broken by a voice that's angry and lace with pain.

"Go away! Unless you want to feel my complete wrath!" Eugene says in a tone, which makes the group uncomfortable with fear. 

Arnold motions to the group to go downstairs, which they do without question. After they left, Arnold draws himself up, to give the best mellow speech he could muster.

"Eugene. We're very sorry. I know you need time to think about what happened today. Please give us another chance, now that we know how you feel."

But the only thing Arnold could hear, is his own breath, in the silence that followed. Just when he's about to leave, he hears a faint cry in Eugene's room. Arnold begins to feel the pain of the cry he hears. But he knows he can't do anything now. He knows that Eugene needs more time to himself. Arnold slowly goes downstairs and out the front door. The rest of the group waits outside.

"Any luck?" Rhonda asks.

"I gave my best." Arnold sighs. "He still needs more time to himself."

"Why don't we go back to the park to let the others know what we found?" Lila calmly says.

"Good idea, Lila. We need to get together to make a plan." Arnold says with optimism.

They depart Eugene's house and head back to the park.

**********

When they arrive, the others are already in the park, waiting for Arnold and company.

"We couldn't find him, Arnold." Phoebe says in despair.

"Did you find out anything, man?" Gerald asks.

The others are at a loss for words, in describing what they encountered. Arnold slowly explains about Eugene. When Arnold finishes, everyone is silent, in an air of confusion, as to what could be done. But Sheena can't take the silence.

"Eugene wasn't at his sanctuary. This is very unlike him." 

Sheena tries to control the tears that were forming in her eyes, but she slowly falls apart. Arnold approaches Sheena, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Did you try calling him?" 

Sheena looks up, with tears in her eyes.

"I tried calling him many times. But he won't answer his phone." 

Arnold stands alone, thinking. But he can't find a solution.

"I'm sorry, Sheena. But we won't give up. We'll do whatever it takes, to get Eugene back."

Sheena quickly hugs Arnold. As she turns to break away from Arnold, in an attempt to run from the stage, Helga grabs her wrist.

"Why are you being such a sap!" She harshly says. "Eugene is just a jinx and there's nothing you can do about it, so stop being such a wimp!"

Sheena looks at Helga with pain and cries. 

"You don't understand!"

She breaks away from Helga's grasp and runs to the back of the stage crying. Arnold grabs Helga's hands firmly, with fire in his eyes.

"How could you say those things to Sheena!" He says bitterly, as his voice gradually rises.

"Don't you have any compassion? I know you have a soft side and a tough side! There's a time to be tough and a time to be tender!"

Helga looks at him, with a combination of shock, anger and confusion.

"Hey Arnoldo. I was only trying to help her by being firm with her, so she could have a backbone. That's what she needs."

"She already has backbone!" Arnold counters. "Now she needs compassion and support, since the one she cares about very much will not talk to her!" 

"Do you know what frightens me, Helga?" 

Before Helga could answer, Arnold draws a deep breath, trying to control his fear, as she watches with surprise.

"Eugene is depressed to the point that he may do something drastic…or even worse."

The last words from Arnold hit Helga hard, since she begins to realize Eugene's depression is very serious. Helga watches Arnold's face torn with sorrow and pain. But he regains his composure.

"I care about you very much, Helga. I thought if you were around me, you would be more compassionate and caring to others." But he sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. "I guess I was wrong about you."

He slowly turns and walks off the stage and out of the park. Helga watches Arnold walk away, as she continues to wear her bully mask. She gives a comeback speech, to try to show that she's right.

"That's right, bucko. Your goody two shoes attitude doesn't cut it." She turns to the rest of the group for support. "Am I right?" She gives a menacing look to the rest of the group, to try to intimidate them. 

But the others stare at Helga in anger and she could feel it. Even Phoebe, her best friend, slowly shakes her head in disbelief at Helga. Slowly, the group pairs up and depart in separate ways.

Helga stands alone. Thoughts race though her mind of hate, bitterness, compassion and tenderness about Arnold's words. She slowly realizes that her tough side reared its ugly head at the wrong time.

As she reflects her thoughts, she hears a soft cry coming from the back of the stage. Helga walks to the back of the stage and notices Sheena in a remote corner of the stage with her head down, softly crying. Helga walks up to Sheena and places her hand on Sheena's shoulder.

"Sheena, we need to talk." Helga gently says.

She looks up at Helga with tears in her eyes. The person facing Sheena isn't the aggressor, who likes to torment for pleasure. But a person with a warm smile on her face, showing compassion. Sheena slowly smiles, because she rediscovers a lost friend.

***********

Eugene sits in his room, feeling as if he's reaching the very bottom of life. He already ran out of tears. He has nothing left. His thoughts grow darker and deeper into despair. A grim and dark look appears on his face. The same face that used to be happy-go lucky.

Suddenly, Eugene feels he has no life, because no one understands him, since he's a jinx. A label that he bitterly regrets. He feels now he has nothing to give, being useless and a burden to life. His dark thoughts torture him, telling him to leave the world behind. Eugene realizes his fate is set, with nothing to live for.

He gradually rises from his chair and walks slowly to the door, to find a way to seal his fate. But he hears a knock on his door and a note sliding under his door. He stops and stares at the note lying on the floor. He slowly picks up the note, but he doesn't open it. His hand wants to crush the note and throw it away. 

"This note will not do anything for my life, so why keep it." Eugene says to himself.

But he didn't throw it away. His hand trembles a little.

"Why am I afraid of a small, insignificant note?" He mutters in anger.

He immediately opens the note.

Eugene;

You're cordially invited to a special concert in the park, today at 8pm, in honor of you.

This is a one-time concert. We will disband after this concert.

The band cannot continue without you. We invite you to listen to our one and only song that will be sung by a special guest. 

This one and only song will explain everything to you and we hope you will understand.

Please come.

Eugene continues staring at the note with doubt and uncertainty. He looks at his watch, indicating the concert will begin in 2 hours. The dark side begins to creep onto Eugene. 

"I don't need them." He says to himself.

"It's probably a trick to make one final blow to me." His bitterness rises.

He crumples up the note, throwing it on the floor in disgust. He walks to the window to gaze out without feeling, as life passes him by. He feels like tears are welling up in him, but none appear. He already ran out. His head bows down in despair. But his head gazes upon the same area where the note he had just crumbled, lays silently on the floor.

************

Two hours later in the park, the band prepares for the concert. A huge crowd has already arrived, even though it was advertised that only one song would be performed. The band members tune up to pass the time, but feel uneasy, since Eugene isn't here. After Sid tunes his guitar, he turns to Arnold.

"I wonder if Eugene is here?" Sid thoughtfully asks.

Arnold's green eyes gaze upon Sid, while he flashes a smile of hope. Sid silently acknowledges, while he continues to tune his guitar. Before Stinky goes to his drum kit, he turns to Arnold in confusion.

"Who's going to play bass?"

Arnold slowly gazes at Eugene's bass guitar, as it stands silently alone, among the commotion of the band members. He slowly walks to the silent instrument, bends down to gently pick it up and slowly straps it on himself.

"I will… for tonight only." Arnold says with a premonition.

Stinky stands for a moment, scratching his head, deep in thought.

"Okey Dokey."

Sheena stands on stage, looking nervously into the crowd, hoping she would see Eugene. But she can't find him. Eight o'clock became a memory and no Eugene. Gerald approaches his best friend with doubt.

"Looks like he isn't going to show. We can't wait any longer, Arnold."

Arnold feels a moment of disappointment. But his optimism overpowers his once negative emotion, as he turns to Sheena.

"We did the best we could. We'll have to start, now. Don't despair. Sing like you never sang before. Maybe he'll feel your song, no matter where he is."

Sheena sighs, while her heartbroken eyes look upon Arnold, as she's about to give up in defeat. But she slowly absorbs Arnold's optimistic advice, giving her the strength she needs to continue. She gives a brave smile to Arnold, as she turns away from him and slowly walks to the front of the stage reluctantly. Her hand trembles, as she picks up the mic. Her soft voice speaks to the audience.

"This song is dedicated to a person who all of us, especially myself, really care about and love very much. He's a part of our lives, but to mine, especially. I hope you can hear me, Eugene." Sheena's heart speaks, with a tear in her eye.

Arnold gives the sign, as Stinky slowly brings his sticks together 3 times. Harold's fingers gently press the piano keys. The somber piano softly drifts around the stage and into the audience. Sheena feels the emotion brought forth by the piano and without hesitating, she begins humming softly into the mic. The audience could feel her heartfelt voice from her hums. Slowly, she softly sings.

"There's a Hero"

"If you look inside your heart"

"You don't have to be afraid"

"Of what you are"

"There's an answer"

"If you reach into your soul"

"And the sorrow that you know"

"Will melt away"

"And then a Hero comes along"

"With the strength to carry on"

"And you cast your fears aside"

"And you know you can survive"

"So when you feel like hope is gone"

"Look inside you and be strong"

"And you'll finally see the truth"

"That a Hero lies in you"

(Suddenly, Sheena's voice becomes strong and powerful, as she belts out the song from her heart and soul. The band members are so surprised that they momentarily are out of tempo. But regain it fast, since they realize Sheena's soul sings.)

"It's a long road" 

"And you face the world alone" 

"No one reaches out a hand" 

"For you to hold"

(Sheena instantly hears a strong, soothing bass guitar, which is clearly Eugene's style of playing his bass guitar. She almost turns around to rush to that familiar bass melody. But she slowly smiles, since she knows Arnold is playing Eugene's bass with loving care, in his honor.)

"You can find love"

"You must search within yourself"

"And the emptiness you felt"

"Will disappear"

"And then a Hero comes along"

"With the strength to carry on"

"And you cast your fears aside"

"And you know you can survive"

"So when you feel like hope is gone"

"Look inside you and be strong"

"And you'll finally see the truth"

"That a Hero lies in you"

(All of a sudden, Sheena feels a pang in her heart, as if her soul made contact. A loving smile appears on her face and she knows Eugene is in the audience.)

(Eugene also feels a pang in his heart. He feels a light wind gently caressing his face and realizes that his darkness has evaporated. He looks into her eyes from afar and sees a vision of love he never felt before. Slowly, he rises and begins walking to the stage)

"Oh how…"

"Lord knows, things are hard to follow"

"But don't let anyone, tear them away"

"Hold on, there will be tomorrow"

"Any time, you find the way"

(As Eugene slowly walks to the stage, the audience recognizes him and cheer for him. He pays no attention to the crowd's applause, since his eyes are locked onto Sheena.)

"And a Hero comes along"

"With the strength to carry on"

"And you cast your fears aside"

"And you know you can survive"

(Sheena's eyes well up, with tears of joy, as she watches the crowd become a sea of people parting in front of her. Suddenly, an average height red head appears through the crowd, gazing into her eyes with love.)

(Eugene slowly climbs the stairs to the stage. As he climbs the stairs, Sheena briefly sees Helga in the audience. Helga smiles and gives thumbs up to Sheena. Sheena smiles and gives thumbs up to Helga, with pleasure.)

"So when you feel like hope is gone"

"Look inside you and be strong"

"And you'll finally see the truth"

"That a Hero lies in you"

"That a Hero lies in you"

(Eugene slowly walks across the stage, with a loving smile that grew, as he approaches Sheena. He stops in front of her, as their hands intertwine with each other)

"That a Hero lies in….…you."

The crowd and the band members give a roaring applause. Through Sheena's tears, she cries to Eugene.

"You will never let me down."

Their arms slowly wrap around each other, as their lips tenderly touch. The audience and the band members continue applauding. Suddenly, Sheena pulls away from Eugene and lightly swats him on his backside. She places the mic in front of him, at the same time he shouts.

"Ow!…I'm OK"

The crowd goes wild, with a combination of laughter, applause and tears, as they watch an amazing couple. The band members smile warmly at the couple, while clapping their hands with pride. Eugene has a look of surprise, but only for a moment, once he sees her loving eyes. As the crowd continues roaring with applause and cheers, Sheena looks into Eugene's eyes and speaks to him as if she's whispering, since the crowd is deafening loud. But he hears every word she says.

"You're much more than 'OK' Eugene and don't you forget it."

Eugene looks at Sheena lovingly with a tear in his eye. He knows that he has Sheena, his friends, and the audience's support for him. He knows he doesn't need anything else. Eugene raises his hand, as he gently caresses the side of Sheena's face and she holds his hand with hers.

"As long as I have you, I know I can overcome my fault." Eugene says with confidence.

Sheena closes her eyes with a loving smile. She continues to shed tears of joy, completely at peace, knowing that her lover is back safe and sound.

Eugene gently wraps his arms around her waist and she does the same, as they hold each other tight, oblivious to the roaring crowd cheering with support.

********************************************

"Hero" by Mariah Carey


End file.
